Presently, mobile communication devices utilize a variety of technologies and formats, which may include, for example, GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), and/or UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) technologies depending on the service provider of choice. In order to store the necessary provisioning data that allows the mobile device to communicate with a wireless communications network, GSM and UMTS mobile devices utilize a Subscriber Identity Module (“SIM”), commonly known as a SIM Card.
By utilizing SIM Cards, a user may select a service provider to use based upon which service provider will provide the optimal service for the users specific need. Then the user may simply replace the current SIM Card with the SIM Card of the desired service provider on a per-usage basis. By carrying multiple SIM Cards, each containing the provisioning information of a different service provider, a user may switch service providers simply by physically switching SIM Cards.